NO TE QUIERO
by mimicat12
Summary: ¡No te quiero! sentenció con voz firme. Simplemente me cansé.


**NO TE QUIERO**

Por Mimicat

-¡No te quiero! –Sentenció con voz firme.

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó una voz incrédula a sus espaldas.

-¿A caso no escuchaste? ¡No te quiero! –Le dijo con voz alta al mismo tiempo que bebía de un vaso de cristal cortado un buen trago de Wisky.

-Pero… tú me aseguaraste…

Él se volvió para mirarla con ojos fulgurantes. Ella sintió el peso de la terrible mirada que recibía de Neal, nunca pensó que él pudiera mirarla de esta manera, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no después de haber visualizado un futuro con él, no después de haber sido testigo del cambio en la vida del muchacho de ojos color ámbar.

.¡Ya sé! Pero la verdad me cansé, me cansé de aparentar lo que no soy.

-¿Aparentar?

-¡Si , con un demonio! Me cansé de aparentar tener otra vida por ti, me cansé de cubrirte de atenciones, me cansé de hacer todo aquello a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, me cansé de no salir con mis amigos.

Ella lo veía a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban turbios en ese momento.

-Haz bebido Neal

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! –le interrumpió violentamente Neal levantándole nuevamente la voz

Neal se apartó del enorme ventanal, estaba vestido impecablemente con un smoking negro que le quedaba dibujado al cuerpo. Un cuerpo que había ganado estatura y musculatura sin perder la elegante proporción de su esbelto cuerpo.

Se había convertido en un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, su piel dorada le daba un toque exótico, las finas facciones heredadas de los Andrew le hacían un hombre atractivo como todos los miembros de su familia.

Paseo por e despacho deshaciendo la corbata de moño y liberando el primer botón del cuello de la inmaculada camisa.

-Terminé por aburrirme de ti, de todo lo que haces, me aburrí del trabajo, de las obras de caridad, del hospital, de los bailes formales para pedir fondos. Me Cansé de esperarte

La tomó del brazo y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de la rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo con asombro,

-Yo no soy tu reserva, no soy al hombre que tienes seguro para cuando te decidas, no soy tu juguete. –Le susurró

-No voy a esperarte Candy, así que puedes irte de una buena vez, que yo no seré tu pareja en el baile ni hoy ni nunca más.

La soltó del brazo lanzándola a un lado con brusquedad

-Pero Neal…

-Vete de una vez por todas ¿No entiendes? ¡Se acabó! No cuentes conmigo para nada más, ni como filántropo, ni como tu pareja para los eventos de la fundación ¡Ni nada!

-El baile, tú eres el anfitrión del evento, tú organizaste todo, te preocupaste por todos y cada uno de los detalles. Ayer estaban tan animado Neal, Albert confía en ti para que todo salga tan bien como en otras ocasiones. No puedes dejar todo tirado y emborracharte así sin más.

-Pues si te quedas verás que si puedo y lo haré… te aconsejo que te vayas ahora mismo.

Neal caminó con grandes zancadas a la puerta del despacho, abrió la puerta y miró a la rubia invitándola a salir en silencio de la habitación y de su vida.

Candy trató de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos. No lloraría, no frente a este infeliz que le había engañado una vez más. No, se iría con la frente muy en alto, con toda la dignidad que tenía dentro de su pecho. Ella se encaminó a la puerta y le dio una última mirada al moreno y salió erguida y con paso firme.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cerró los ojos recargando la frente en la puerta, sin soltar el picaporte dio rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todas aquellas lágrimas que estaban contenidas dentro de su pecho salieron por fin de forma incontrolable haciendo que su cuerpo se agitara en espasmos de llanto. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin pudor alguno, él no hizo nada para evitarlo, simplemente dejó que ellas le ayudaran a limpiar su alma y su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, sacó de su saco un sobre color marfil y sacó la tarjeta dentro de él.

**GRAN BAILE DE GALA**

**EN BENEFICIO DE LA FUNDACIÓN ANDREW – LEEGAN**

**EN BENEFICIO DEL HOSPITAL METROPOLITANO DE CHICAGO.**

Él acarició la tarjeta, ese era el evento culminante para poder construir el pabellón pediátrico del hospital y así atender a los chiquillos que se encontraban amontonados y desatendidos en los tres orfanatorios gubernamentales de Chicago.

Él se había conmovido hasta el tuétano con las miradas de desesperanza de los chicos enfermos, se prometió así mismo que tendrían un lugar digno para recuperarse o para… morir en su caso.

Después de las largas jornadas de trabajo en las empresas familiares, se reunía con Candy y trabajaban hasta altas horas de la noche para organizar sus asuntos altruistas. De madrugada, cuando se iba a dormir, lo hacía como nunca antes, con la convicción que el cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza embotada eran condiciones pasajeras, pero nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho ni tan bien.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo a raudales de sus ojos, en un llanto desesperado y sentido.

La puerta sonó con leves golpes.

-Joven Neal ¿Está usted ahí?

Neal escuchó la voz de Dorothy al otro lado de la puerta, se limpió el rostro, dejando el sobre y la copa en el gran escritorio y respondió

-Si Dorothy, pasa…

La mucama pasó al despacho con timidez

-Señor todo se hizo según sus órdenes.

-Si Dorothy, te lo agradezco, se veía hermosa en ese vestido ¿Verdad? –preguntó el chico

-Si Señor, usted tiene un gusto exquisito, ese vestido es un sueño. Si me permite el comentario. –dijo la mucama agachando la cabeza-

-Gracias por entregarme la carta Dorothy –dijo el chico mientras sacaba otra carta del bosillo interno se su saco –Me ayudaste a hacer lo que debo.

-Puedes retirarte y cancela la cena que habíamos planeado en el invernadero… ya no tiene caso.

La mucama se aceró a Neal y sacó de su delantal una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y extendió la mano.

-Entonces… aquí tiene señor.

Ël tomó el estuche y sonrió con melancolía y miró a la muchacha mientras una lágrima furtiva escapo sin remedio de sus ojos.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia y salió del despacho con paso rápido.

Neal miró el estuche por algunos segundos, lo abrió lentamente observando el hermoso anillo de un solitario de diamante bellamente cortado que despedía destellos iridiscentes al contacto con la luz.

Acarició la joya por última vez, cerró el estuche y llevó el dorso de la mano a su rostro para volver a sollozar libremente.

Esa noche sería la noche en que le pediría que fuera su esposa, parecía que ella por fin le había aceptado o… ¿Se había conformado? Para él lo importante era que pasaban el tiempo juntos, que compartían sueños y trabajo. Eran tan parecidos a pesar de ser tan diferentes, tenían pláticas animadas, disfrutaban de un paseo bajo el sol y de una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Pero por momentos él la sorprendió con la vista perdida en el horizonte, con una expresión de añoranza, con suspiros sentidos de amor no correspondido. Eso le dolía, pero se convencía a sí mismo que la haría olvidar, que se ganaría su cariño o que al menos la amaría por los dos.

La carta había llegado a la Mansión esa mañana, él había regresado de Europa y tenía intenciones de verla.

Su primera reacción fue de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar a perturbarla después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que ella correría a sus brazos teniéndolo a él a su lado?

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que ella aún lo amaba? O sería a caso que ella…

Un destello de entendimiento cruzó la mente de Neal, ¡Esa era la razón de las miradas ajenas, de los suspiros y de que no le aceptara del todo!

Tal vez él no se la merecía, pero ella sí merecía ser feliz, ser feliz… lejos de él… en los brazos de otro…

Por esa razón había decidido alejarla de esa manera, para que pudiera verlo en la gala, sin la presión de su presencia, sin el dolor de verla con el rostro iluminado de alegría, sin verla en sus brazos.

¿Hacerle creer que había regresado a las andadas? ¡Si! Esa era la solución.

Neal salió del despacho y de la Mansión, abordó su auto saliendo por la glorieta de la propiedad, al llegar a la bifurcación del camino, pensó en encaminarse al bar más cercano, jugar un poco, y porque no? Pasar la noche acompañado.

Apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, recargó la frente en el mismo por un momento, después en una rápida reacción dio un volantazo en dirección contraria dirigiéndose al Cottage donde vivía.

*.*.*.*.*

La mañana siguiente lo sorprendió con la cabeza que parecía que le iba a reventar, los ojos tan irritados que apenas soportaba la luz del sol, le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón.

Se había quedado dormido después de llorar por largas horas, atormentándose por lo que había pasado en la gala,

Se dio un baño con agua fría y se vistió de manera casual, era domingo y no saldría del cottage hasta el día siguiente.

Llamaron a la puerta insistentemente pero él no se molestó en abrir la puerta, se sentó displicente en el sofá de la sala y cerró los ojos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Un leve perfume inundó la habitación y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ahí estaba ella con las botas vaqueras que le había comprado para el rodeo de primavera, vestida de manera informal como él. ¡Diablos! Era tan hermosa, había peinado sus cabellos como solía hacerlo cuando era adolescente, el corazón del chico dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó él con voz aguardientosa

-Neal, ayer en la gala…

-Ayer en la gala lo viste ¿No?

-Si

-¿Y? eso no es de mi incumbencia, te dije que no te quiero

-Si eso mismo le dije a él de ti, que no te quiero, que no te quiero –gritó la chica-

-Y por eso haz venido hasta aquí… para hacérmelo saber ¿No?

-Si he venido a decirte que como tú ¡No te quiero!

El chico cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor agudo y punzante en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

-Si Neal, no te quiero… yo… yo… te amo.

Neal se levantó del sofá con gesto sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, que no te quiero… te amo, por todo lo que eres, por todo lo que haces. Por cómo me miras, por cómo me haces reír, por tus manías, por tu mal carácter, por tus poses snobs y por tu gran corazón.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, estaba totalmente ruborizada con la respiración agitada y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Te amo por tratar de alejarme de ti para que fuera feliz… pero, cómo ser feliz lejos del hombre que me ha ayudado a sanar, que me ha dado todo sin exigirme nada. ¿Cómo ser feliz sin ti?

-Pero… él…

-Él sabe que es sólo un recuerdo para mi –Dijo ella mirándo los ojos ambarinos de Neal que la observaban con incredulidad. –Así que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente Neal Leegan.

Neal caminó hasta ella, hasta estar muy cerca a ella, mirándola desde su altura.

-Entonces… eso puedo interpretarlo como que aceptarías ser mi esposa? –Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo de diamantes y se lo mostró.

Ella llevó una mano a su rostro para ahogar una expresión de asombro.

-Si -respondió en un susurro.

En ese momento toda la tensión y la angustia que había almacenado en su mente y su cuerpo le abandonaron, mermando sus fuerzas, sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerlo más. Cayó al piso frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, dejando escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Ella acarició la suave y corta cabellera castaña cayendo de rodillas también.

Él tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y observó atentamente cada facción de la mujer que le miraba por fin como siempre lo soñó. Con los ojos limpios, libres de esa sombra que siempre la oscurecía, con el rostro relajado, sin intentar separarse de él o esquivar su mirada.

Se acercó de apoco a ella y vio con placer que ella entrecerraba los ojos cuando su aliento se confundía con el suyo. Rosó los labios de la joven, sintió de pronto como una descarga eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo. Se separó de ella para observarla nuevamente, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con los labios entreabiertos esperando por él.

El hombre cerró la distancia entre ellos nuevamente con una ternura infinita, pero ellos ya no eran ese par de adolescentes de antaño. Eran un par de adultos que habían madurado en todos los sentidos. Por esa razón el beso no tardó en pasar de tierno a urgente y sensual.

Se abrió camino descubriendo que ella también tenía el poder de besar como nunca nadie lo había besado. Se entregó por completo al lisonjero escrutinio del cuál era objeto, sintió su boca invadida por la urgencia de la mujer entre sus brazos, se dejó acariciar el cuello.

Había besado antes, pero este era sin duda su primer beso de amor correspondido.

El intercambio se tornó suave y delicado nuevamente

-No te quiero Candy –dijo el con una leva sonrisa. –No te quiero.

-Ni yo a ti Neal –respondió la rubia abrazándole estrechamente.

Mimi Chef personal de Neal Trinchera Leegan GF2013


End file.
